


Green-Eyed

by Traviosita9124



Series: Smut Prompts [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Friends to Lovers, jealous!Jemma, smut prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Jemma stared at Fitz, flabbergasted by what he’d just said. How could he even think that? She would never be so base or so low as to really feel that way and was about to say as much when he cut her off with a continuation of his tirade.“Oh, come off it, Jemma! You’ve been goin’ on about how terrible Kacie is for ages, which isn’t true by the way. What else am I supposed t’ think?”“I’m not jealous!” Jemma sputtered. “It’s just… you’re mine!”
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Smut Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681054
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Green-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous who requested "I'm not jealous! It's just... you're mine!" for smut prompts.

Jemma stared at Fitz, flabbergasted by what he’d just said. How could he even think that? She would never be so base or so low as to really feel that way and was about to say as much when he cut her off with a continuation of his tirade.

“Oh, come off it, Jemma! You’ve been goin’ on about how terrible Kacie is for ages, which isn’t true by the way. What else am I supposed t’ think?”

“I’m not jealous!” Jemma sputtered. “It’s just… you’re mine!”

Her hazel eyes went wide with horror as she realized what she’d just said and had to fight from slapping a hand over her own mouth at her stupidity. She’d never meant to say that aloud. Hopefully Fitz would let it slide. 

“I’m yours?” Fitz took a few steps toward her and she realized that of course she had no such luck. “What’s that mean, Jemma?”

He was standing far too close, so close that she could feel the heat of his body and see the different shades of blue in his eyes. Jemma sucked in a deep breath and tried to compose herself, but couldn’t get her mind to quit racing. Was that cologne she was smelling? When did he start wearing that?

“N-nothing,” she stammered. Her mouth was suddenly dry and Jemma had to lick her lips before she could speak, drawing Fitz’ gaze downward. “I just- I mean, you’re my best friend, Fitz. And lab partner.”

“Roommate,” he whispered, pressing closer. “Can’t forget that one.”

There it was again. Fitz’ eyes flicked down to her mouth and Jemma couldn’t resist the urge to do the same. It was so bloody unfair that he looked that good and kissable. 

“No, we really can’t.”

The moment spun out between them, stealing the breath from her lungs and causing her heart to beat wildly against her ribs as they looked at each other. Jemma caught herself swaying toward him, drawn to Fitz as always. 

“All those things, but nothin’ t’ be jealous over.”

His eyes challenged her, dared her to agree with him. 

Instead she pushed up onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck to finally press her mouth against his own. Fitz, to his credit, reacted exceedingly well to being ambushed. The feeling of his lips against hers, surprisingly sure as he deepened the kiss, sent a wave of heat rolling through her that tightened her nipples and settled low in her belly. 

Jealousy was close on its heels. Who in the hell had been teaching Fitz to kiss? If it was Kacie-

“So y’  _ are  _ jealous.” He only pulled far back enough to speak. As a result, his lips were brushing against her own with every word he spoke. “Or do y’ kiss all of your roommate-best friend-lab partners like that?”

“Would you, ah,” she swallowed to wet her throat, “hold it against me if I said no? Admitted that I’m jealous?”

“Not at all, Jemma. But,” he brushed his nose against hers, “where do we go from here?”

Jemma nibbled on her lower lip as she weighed her options. A decent woman would suggest a date or maybe a quick snog on their sofa. All she could think about was her bed a few feet down the hall how easy it would be to lead him down it. 

Indecency it was. 

She took a few careful steps back and caught Fitz’ hand in hers, leading him toward her door. Jemma sensed the hesitation in him and tugged more firmly, her eyes locked on his. She’d never been more thankful for wordless communication or the fact that they were so good at it than she was in that moment. They went back and forth asking if she was sure and reassuring him that she was, all before they even crossed the threshold. 

Once they did, all bets were off. They sealed their mouths together once more, this time allowing the kisses to become more than a little heated. Jemma nipped at his full bottom lip and groaned when slanted her mouth open and tangled his tongue with hers. Everything about it sent her heart soaring; she was discovering a whole other side to her best friend and she wanted to learn a whole lot more. 

They started tugging at their clothing in unison, both equally desperate to be bare and tangled together. Clothing dropped around them as they stumbled toward her bed and Jemma outright moaned into his mouth when she felt the hard line of his cock press against her hip. Even through the thin material of his boxers he was too tempting to keep her hands to herself. Jemma cupped him and squeezed, moaning when she felt him twitch against her palm. Her cunt throbbed in response and she shivered in his hold. 

“Bed,” she panted, turning them and back Fitz up until his thighs hit the edge of the mattress. Jemma pushed at his shoulders and watched with interest as he fell onto her duvet, bouncing slightly as he landed. 

She leaned over him and curled her fingers in the waistband, an arched brow her only question. Fitz nodded once and lifted his hips to help her slide them off his legs and onto the floor, freeing his cock in the process. A soft, needy sound escaped Jemma. He looked positively delicious, long and thick and like he belonged against her tongue. Before she could second guess herself, Jemma leaned over and licked him root to tip, her tongue circling his crown before taking him into her mouth entirely. 

The few times Jemma had done this, she hadn’t much cared for it. The boys had been too demanding, too crass; or perhaps they’d just been the wrong boys. Every gasp and moan he made, even the feeling of his fingers gently winding into her hair, only served to heighten her own arousal. Her cunt was throbbing and her nipples ached for his touch, but Jemma refused to stop. No, her jealousy had hold of her now. She wanted to make sure Fitz forgot every other girl he’d ever even considered doing this with and she wasn’t going to stop until she’d achieved her goal. 

“Oh Jemma,” Fitz sighed, “oh fuck, baby girl.” His fingers clenched tighter in her hair and his hips lifted as he fucked her mouth. “Jesus, I’m not gonna last-”

He rolled his hips a few more times before he pulled Jemma and her mouth off his prick. She barely had a moment to protest before his mouth was back on hers and she was in his lap, his erection pressing deliciously against her cunt. Jemma ground down against him, seeking whatever pleasure she could in the moment.

“Condom?” he rasped “Jemma do y’ have-”

She didn’t need to be asked twice. Jemma slid out of his lap and went to her bedside table to fish out a foil packet. She tossed it to Fitz and shimmied out of her knickers and bra as she came back to him, reclaiming her seat in his lap. Another silent conversation passed between them and Jemma took him in hand, lifted onto her knees, then sank down onto his cock.

Jemma let loose with a wanton moan at the feeling of him filling her, stretching her and hitting all the places she never could on her own. She held still for a moment, savoring the sensation, until Fitz’ hands on her tits pulled her back to the moment. She shivered as he rolled her nipples between his fingers and started to slowly roll her hips down on his, each movement sending sparks of pleasure shooting down each of her nerve endings. 

“Fuck, Fitz, you feel good. So bloody good!”

There was no time for words after that. They were too busy losing themselves in each other, praise falling from their lips and hands caressing whatever skin they could find as they raced toward completion. Jemma kept her eyes on Fitz’ face, doing her best to memorize each look of pleasure that crossed his countenance even as her need demanded her full attention. 

Soon, far sooner than she would have liked, the tell tale signs of her release were on her. She felt her hair stand on end, her nipples tighten almost painfully beneath Fitz’ palms as desire coiled tight in her belly. A few more uncoordinated rolls of her hips and Jemma went flying, her cunt clenching tight around his cock as she fell forward against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and a few wild thrusts later she felt him shake apart beneath her, both of them quivering through the aftershocks until they finally collapsed bonelessly together on her mattress. 

After a few moments, Jemma managed to lift herself up enough to begin pressing kisses to Fitz’ face. She smiled when he murmured at her, enchanted by the way he was still trying to meet her kiss for kiss. When he was more coordinated, she slipped off him to the side, but stayed close enough to pillow her head against his chest. 

“I should call y’ jealous more often.”

Jemma lifted her head at that and fixed him with a quizzical look. “Oh? Is that so?”

“Well, it turned out pretty well for me,” he said with a smirk, “wouldn’t y’ agree?”

Confident that he wasn’t teasing her, Jemma settled against his side once more and let her eyes slip shut. 

“It did.”

“And, I learned somethin’ new about my best friend.”

“Oh? And just what might that be?”

She felt him shift beneath her cheek and felt his breath wash over the crown of her head as he said, “She looks damn good in green.”

That drew a laugh from Jemma even as she lightly slapped at his stomach in retaliation. 

“I’m glad you think so. Go clean up,” she ordered, “and hurry back. I’ll see if I can’t teach you a few more new things about your best friend when you get back."


End file.
